


Another Use

by paynesgrey



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Yuki shows Machi another use for her school uniform.





	Another Use

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Uniform" theme at [](http://fb-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[fb_fics](http://fb-fics.livejournal.com/)

She jumped as he caught her. She’d been surveying herself in the mirror, smoothing down her uniform and frowning when she realized the blatant truth. School was over and she had no use for it anymore. Still, it held a lot of memories, and Machi felt ridiculously attached to it.

Yuki leaned against the door frame of her bedroom. He’d been letting himself in her new apartment (by her permission), but it also helped, she thought, that she had rented an apartment in a building next to his.

He smiled, and she narrowed her eyes. She began tugging at her clothes, unbuttoning her shirt regardless if he was here. After the events of last week, the two of them were beyond modesty.

Yuki uncrossed his arms and came toward her. She shuddered hotly as his fingers traced over the pleats of her skirt.

“It’s useless now,” she said, not meaning his touch, but her clothes.

“It still fits,” he said softly. He was behind her now, his warmth radiating around her. She felt heat rush to her cheeks.

He always did that to her.

“I don’t need it anymore,” she said flippantly.

“Why are you wearing it?” he asked, and she shivered when his soft fingers traced over the seam of her blouse.

“I don’t know,” she said, staring at herself in the mirror. “I never realized how hard it would be to move on from one stage of our lives to another.”

His nose was in her hair now, and she felt his breath. “But it’s better now.”

This was true. They both struggled with their demons during high school – with family, with secrets, with forces unseen that they couldn’t always control. Yet, Yuki was right. Things were different now, and their graduation had multiple meanings.

They also had each other, which Machi was grateful for, more than Yuki would probably ever know. Or would he?

His hands took over for hers as she fumbled with the buttons. A strange silence – warm and sated – fell between them as he peeled away layers of her clothes. When her hands rested on her skirt, he stopped her.

“Keep it on,” he whispered, and she was so close to him that she thought he’d absorb her. She turned around and fell into his deep eyes – smoky like the ocean on a rainy day. “The tights too.”

Machi nodded. He smiled something rare – something sultry and new to his persona. Machi longed for it in odd hours of the day. The school prince looked at her with lust, with patience, and with such love that she often felt she didn’t deserve.

He led her to her bed, still messy from her restless sleep the night before, yet their scents still mingled there from a week ago, and Machi still smelled them there. Now, they would only create stronger moments anew.

Yuki sat on the edge of her bed, and she stood before him, her arms lightly snaking around his neck. He appeared delightfully anxious, and his hands rested on her hips and pulled her closer, her legs folding around him naturally. She felt his face against her breasts and she sighed. She arched her neck back as he kissed her.

His hands fell beneath the skirt of her uniform, and she had an odd, errant thought. It had never been used for this; it was electrifying and strange. Suddenly, she no longer found her school uniform useless and beyond its prime.

Instead, she found it rather evolved, and as Yuki fisted the skirt in his hands – drawing her closer into him, Machi almost regretted her thoughts about disposing of it.

Of course, there would be no way she’d get rid of it now.  



End file.
